Forum:2020-01-13 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . By the typing of your thumbs, something wiki this way comes. ---- The door is ajar... The page is up now and it is the first half of a double-page spread. Also, congratulations and Moxana points to everyone who thought the deepdwellers' Holy Ones would be the Great Cetaceans. I turn out to be wrong again, but I'm used to it. -- William Ansley (talk) 05:59, January 13, 2020 (UTC) : Shrug. It was the obvious answer, and sometimes the Foglios do go the obvious route with their plotting. Since the GC in question was able to detect Vapnoople's presence, he was probably the reason it/they were in the vacinity of the dome in the first place. --Geoduck42 (talk) 06:13, January 13, 2020 (UTC) The fact that we're missing the right half of the page made me optimistic that the Sneaky version might already be there, especially since the filename for today's image is ...0113b, but there's no 13a, 13c, or 15, alas. ➤ : I expect we'll get a finely hand-crafted link to the 2 page on Wednesday. Doug Relyea (talk) 13:50, January 13, 2020 (UTC) : This morning 15b is available. I didn't look for the image for a finely hand-crafted link. Argadi (talk) 10:23, January 14, 2020 (UTC) Does the third rectangle mean to imply that deepness goes with (species) smartness? That seems counterintuitive, but maybe just because I'm speciesist. Also, does it mean to imply that extra-special humans, such as for instance Albia, can communicate with them? Bkharvey (talk) 09:17, January 13, 2020 (UTC) : I think it means the Great Cetaceans reside in the deep to avoid the wanna-be apex predators. eg they go deep because their smartness says the wanna-be's can't go that deep. : As for the communication, it's likely a case that you have to know they are there, and if they want to talk to you. : Sounds like a cake's half-life can be respectably measured in seconds at Mons Foglio. Doug Relyea (talk) 13:50, January 13, 2020 (UTC) Weird thing about how an air-breathing mammal would dwell in the deepest, coldest, most oxygen depleted part of the ocean. Good thing there's no blowhole visible, I guess. heteromeles : It's been officially established in-comic that puny little human Sparks can warp the laws of physics. I imagine that a civilization of supergiant sea-going brains wouldn't have much trouble doing it as well. I'm more curious to hear how Vapnoople managed to bend them to his will. --Geoduck42 (talk) 06:53, January 14, 2020 (UTC) :: I'm imagining a Great Cetacean ascending to godhood. Of course it wouldn't need to float like ascended humans since it already floats. Argadi (talk) 10:23, January 14, 2020 (UTC) :: That's an interesting point actually. Were the great cetaceans first created by sparks, or are they normal whales that ascended, as human sparks do? I don't see any grawlixes orbiting the great whales to demonstrate their ascended status, but maybe those lights and tentacles are supposed to be equivalent. Personally, I'm not a fan of the whale shark-style mouth on something that's putatively a rorqual, but whatever. heteromeles The door is ajar...